


Admirer

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, pinecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5673937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Admirer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chespeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chespeon/gifts).



‘If you were a fruit, you’d be a fine-apple’

Dipper reread the note for what had to be the thousandth time on the bus ride home from school. He sat next to the aisle, Mabel beside him. But she was too busy waving to stray animals and children alike to notice. The creases were beginning to wear away the pink printed paper, but he couldn’t help himself. No one noticed him in school, unless it was in class for getting the highest grade on a test. But even then it was short lived. Girls didn’t look at him, yet here was an undeniably feminine note that was tucked into his planner.  
He looked at it again on the short walk from the bus stop to the house and this time, Mabel caught a glimpse. “Watcha got there, bro bro?”  
“What?! Oh, uh, it’s nothing.” He said, attempting to fold it back up to stick into his pocket.  
“Come on, lemme see! What could it be that you can’t show your own big sister?”  
“Bigger by a few seconds.” He grumbled before rolling his eyes and handing her the note. He knew it was just better to give in, otherwise she’d try and take it from him by force.  
She read the words and chuckled before returning to him. “Whoever this lady is, I like her sense of humor.” She said before poking his nose and skipping on ahead, prattling on about how she had a phone conference with Candy and Grenda that night. Dipper was relieved that she wasn’t going to bug him about the note, at least not yet. Maybe she was just waiting for him to find out a little more information. Then she’d bug him about it.

‘Are those space pants? Because your booty is out of this world!’

The words were written on the same pink paper with flowers around the edges, the letters in purple ink. He could smell a tinge of vanilla on the page. The handwriting was the same as the last one, looping and curling and just on the edge of messy. He couldn’t help but chuckle when he read it, this time it was pushed into the slat of his locker. Space pants? Really? He rolled his eyes before shutting the door, pocketing this note as well. If it really was a prank like the panicked voice at the back of his head thought, they seemed to be having fun with it.  
This time Mabel didn’t ask to see it. Maybe she thought it was the same note and he just kept carrying it around. Or maybe she realized they were both old enough to have their own little secrets. He figured she’d be there cheering for him when he found this mystery girl, and she’d be just as ready to attack if things took a sour turn.

He soon had an entire shoebox full of the vanilla scented papers, each one with a humorous little quip. Although it had gone on for so long, he realized he was no closer to figuring out his admirer than he was with the first note. He looked through the pages and they left no clue, no hint of an idea about who they were. With a sigh Dipper picked up the box and left his room, using a knuckle to knock on the neighboring door. “Hey Mabel, can I come in?”  
There was the sound of movement on the other side before it was pulled open and he was greeted with the sharp scent of fresh nail polish. “Welcome to my abode, brother o mine!” Mabel exclaimed before letting him walk in.  
“Jeez, open a window in here. You’re gonna get loopy from all the fumes.” He walked over and pulled her curtain aside, lifting the window to release the copious amount of scent.  
“Oh pshaw.” She said, waving her hand in dismissal, simultaneously flaunting her alpaca covered nails. Mabel swayed in her computer chair as he settled down on her bed. “What do you need?”  
“Um..So you know how I’ve been getting those notes for the past few months?” He said awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.  
“Uhuh.”  
“Well, you know a lot of girls at school. Do you think, maybe, you could help me figure out who she is?”  
She tapped her chin with a finger before reaching into a drawer in her desk, pulling out a piece of paper and a pen topped with a light up Spongebob. “Do you have any suspects, detective?” She swirled the pen across the corner of the page to make sure it worked.  
“Hrm, well there’s Kasie from geometry. She’s funny.”  
“Kasie…” Mabel said as she scrolled the name down. “Next!”  
“Isabelle from your pottery?”  
Mabel made a loud beep noise and shook her head, “Nah, she has a boyfriend.”  
“What about Melissa?”  
“Hrm...it could be! She says weird stuff all the time.” She said with a grin before jotting that one down as well.

The twins exchanged potential names for what felt like hours, Dipper switching from sitting on the bed to laying on it, then on the floor, and eventually back to her bed with a stuffed Hello Kitty on his lap. “This is going nowhere!” He said with a huff, tossing the doll back amongst the pile of dozens and striding over, reading the names again and again, feeling as though he would know the right one when he read it. He sat down in Mabel’s vacated chair, she was getting them something to drink.  
After a moment, he narrowed his eyes. He no longer looked at the words, but what they were on. He knew that paper. Dipper grabbed one of the many notes out of the box and held it for comparison. Pink along the edges, small rhinestone flowers in the lower right corner. The only difference was the pen color. Even the handwriting was similar, just more exaggerated on the notes. As though she were trying to disguise herself.  
“Are you trying to be funny?” He asked when the door opened.  
His sister set down the glasses of iced tea she brought and looked at him curiously. “What do you mean, I haven’t even said anything yet.”  
“I mean this, Mabel.” He held up the notes to compare and watched her face pale.  
“I can explain Dipper.”  
“Explain what? Were you just feeling sorry for me? Is that why you did this?”  
She shook her head and opened her mouth as if to speak but couldn’t summon up the words.  
He scoffed before kicking over the box of notes, moving to make his way out of her room. “Nice, Mabel. Real nice.”  
“Dipper stop!” She said, wrapping her arms around him from behind. “I wasn’t playing a joke on you!”  
“What do you mean?” He kept his gaze forward, refusing to look at her. “What else could it be?”  
She was silent for a moment before speaking into his back. “I like you a lot Dipper. More than any big sister should.”  
He felt wetness against the back of his shirt and could feel Mabel trembling. He reached back and lightly touched her side before turning around, her grip on him falling apart. Her confession stunned him, but he couldn’t help but believe her when he saw her. She was staring at the floor, rubbing at her eyes as though to stop the flow of tears. “I’m so sorry, Dipper.” She said, sniffling.  
He wasn’t sure what came over him, but he couldn’t stand seeing Mabel looking so pathetic. He pulled her into his arms and lightly patted her hair, wiping away her tears with his thumbs. He hushed her and rocked slightly until her crying dissolved into hiccups, into nothing but silence.  
Looking down and seeing her leaning against him made his heart swell slightly. She was warm and soft against him and strands of her long hair tickled his arms. Her plush lips formed a soft pout and her eyes were hazy and glossed over.  
His sheer lack of confidence throughout his whole life seemed to have been saved up for this very moment. He caught her chin in his hand and tilted her face up, meeting her mouth with his own. He traced his lips down her jaw and to her neck, leaving light pecks down to her shoulder. “Dip?” She glanced at him from the corner of her eye before his teeth made contact with her soft, shimmering skin. The whine that came from her mouth was faint but it made Dipper groan and kiss her with fervor.  
Mabel lay back against her bed, amid the mountains of stuffed animals, with her hands in her brother’s hair. Her lips were swollen and tender but she didn’t want the kisses to stop, and Dipper certainly didn’t seem to want to stop giving them. The last kiss was long and firm and made her stomach do all sorts of somersaults. She panted slightly as he pulled away and looked down at her, a blush coating his face. She looked at him and beamed, perfect teeth forming a great big Mabel grin.  
He cleared his throat and gave her a small smile in return before she cuddled up to him, he took no hesitation in resting his arm over her form and letting her tangle her legs around his. The notes didn’t matter quite as much anymore. The sender wasn’t anyone who he thought it would be, but it was okay. They came from the person who would love him more than anyone would. She loved him as a brother, and as something more. And that was okay, he realized, because he felt the same.

Dipper waited by the front door like he did every morning when Mabel took a little too long to get ready. “Come on, Mabel we’re gonna miss the bus!” He called up the stairs.  
“I’m coming! Do you have any idea how difficult it is to french braid yourself?”  
“No, I can’t say I do.” He said with a snicker.  
“Well it’s not very easy.” She said, looping her bag onto her arm and grabbing for the handle.  
“Hang on a sec.” He furrowed his brow and looked at her face.  
“What, do I have a smudge?” She said, fingers dancing over the edges of her makeup. He stared for a moment longer before swooping in for a quick peck, then hurrying out the door. “D-Dipper!” She called out before hurrying after him, unable to keep herself from letting out a giggle. She could get used to this.


End file.
